stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Dogs
Gregory- He Was Stampy's First Dog And Most Loved Dog He Once Pushed Stampy Off A Cliff And Stampy Did The Same Sadly He Was Killed By A Skeleton Stampy Made A Song About Gregory And How Much He Loved Gregory Song Title: I have Loved You Gregory # Stampygoodnose- A dog that was never seen before in a SLW video until he made a brief cameo in the episode Ghost Stories. He died after Hit The Target "accidentally" pushed him off the roof of Stampy's house. His grave is in the place he landed, above Stampy's secret base. In the episode Stampy's Wolf Pack, Stampy started placing signs in the Top Paw Doggy Assault course in order, to remember his deceased dogs. Under Stampygoodnose, he put a ghast tear because he thought it was sad how he never appeared in a video. # The Arbiter- One of Stampy's oldest and most known dogs, who was named after a character from the Halo series. While Stampy found him, it was actually LONG bow X99 who named him. In the episode Trip To The Moon, Stampy invited The Arbiter to go with him to the moon, but he was too scared so he let him sit down next to the rocket and flew alone. The Arbiter was killed by L for Lee's dog Sparky, in the episode called Fish Me A Dish, because Stampy accidentally hit Lee causing Sparky to attack Stampy triggering The Arbiter who attacked Sparky, leading to both of their fates. # Spring- The latest dog to die, and the only one without a red collar (he wore a green one). Spring was a fan favourite and has been in plenty of SLW videos. Spring has a son who is still alive, Sherbet. He died in the episode Police Station, after he drowned in the lake under the Playful Po Po Station, so his grave is next to the station with a flower pot in the end to honour his life. # GuiltyBark- One of the first dogs that Stampy had. Guilty Bark may actually be Stampy's least favourite dog (Benton being second) because Stampy thought of him as a useless dog. This is because when Stampy was building his Club House in an old SLW episode, he was attacked by a zombie and Guilty Bark didn't defend him. He was eventually killed by the same zombie, so Stampy built a grave inside the club house for him. He also used to find the name stupid, as it was a previous inside joke that he and Afro Dan had. # Cedric- Despite popular belief, Cedric is actually Stampy's second dog, not Barnaby. Stampy used to call his former helper Crimson Azoth as Cedric's "father" as he found him first. Cedric died in episode 74, "Helter Skelter" when Stampy accidentally pushed him off the Helter Skelter while trying to feed him a porkchop. Even worse, Crimson Azoth was with Stampy in that episode so he had to watch his favourite dog die. In fact, he was so mad at Stampy, he left the game and sent him a message saying "u.... MONSTER!!!". Eventually, he came back and built a grave made out of glowstone, and in the end of the episode, he drowned himself, which ironically marked his dissapearance from Stampy's Lovely World for a very long time. # Oreo - Another fan-favourite dog who has been with Stampy for a long time. He was one of the three dogs who attacked Hit the Target's castle in episode 42 "Unexpected Drama" and was the last survivor, Lucky dying in the attack and Tikka burning in lava in a later episode. Oreo died while Stampy was building his "Fish me a Dish" minigame, probably by drowning or suffocating in a wall. After his death, Stampy looked up and saw Oreo's face in the clouds, looking at him from above. # Porky - Another one of Stampy's oldest dogs who has been with him from almost the beginning. Porky didn't appear in many SLW videos, but Stampy said he was one of his favourites. Stampy called him Porky because he loved Pork Chops. Porky died off-camera when he fell to his death in Stampy's slime farm. His grave remains there, with pink wool around it to show the colour of raw pork chops. Category:Candidates for deletion